


Miss Heartbreak

by OMHCreates



Series: Akumanette Ideas [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumanette breaks link with Hawkmoth, Bee!Rose, Dragon!Nathaniel, F/M, Hawkmoth is arrested, Lila is a bitch, Rose Juleka and Nathaniel are the only three that know Lila is lying, Sabine momentarily becomes Ladybug, Sabrina and Marinette become friends, Sabrina stands up for Marinette, Snake!Juleka, The Peacock Miraculous is saved, Tom and Sabine know, Unknown hero, akumanette, the Butterfly Miraculous is obtained
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMHCreates/pseuds/OMHCreates
Summary: Even the most optimistic people fall to despair.  They are only human after all.  But what happens if one person takes things too far?  What happens when despair turns to vengeance?  One of Hawkmoth's strongest Akumas, that's what.





	1. Abandoned All Hope

Marinette was finished, she was done. Lila turned everybody against her, and now she's all alone. Now, with only Tikki to keep her going, she no longer is the happy and cheery girl she use to be, and three people in particular notice this. Nathaniel noticed the moment she walked through the doors, everybody glaring at her with dagers as per usual, seeing how she had been...almost drained of color. After conversing with Juleka and Rose, they also began to take notice in Marinette's actions and body language. Her smiles were more forced, she spoke in an almost monotone voice, she looked more tense, became more isolated, her eyes had bags under them: things that were never associated with Marinette. That, along with the current way people were treating her, could only equal disaster. After School was over, Nathaniel, Rose, and Juleka grouped together, making their way to the park so they could speak to each other in private. 

Nathaniel: So, now you see why I'm so concerned about Marinette lately, right? 

Juleka: Yeah...she hasn't been herself lately. 

Rose: If she doesn't cheer up soon, she might become an Akuma! 

Nathaniel: ... 

Rose: Are you alright, Nathaniel? 

Nathaniel: I think Marinette was telling the truth about Lila 

Juleka: What do you mean? 

Nathaniel: Well, she's right. Jagged Stone never owned a kitten, I asked him today, to which he said that kittens just aren't his style, and she's never known Prince Ali. I've asked him when he was out one day and he replied with him saying that he never knew who Lila was. 

Rose: S-she lied? But she sounded so honest! 

Juleka: Oh, boy. We fucked up big time, didn't we? 

Nathaniel: Yeah, I think so. But how did we fall for those lies?! I had a crush on Marinette once, and I still kinda do! She's so kind and creative, and I've known her since the beginning of the school year! 

Rose: She ran for class representitive when no one else would! She's stood up to Chloe multiple times! 

Juleka: Lila's worse than Chloe. Sure, Chloe does try to ruin her day, but not ruin her entire life. 

Nathaniel: And if she gets Akumatized... 

Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka: It'll be the entire classes fault, including us! 

**Meanwhile, in Marinette's room...**

Marinette: -while taking off earrings- I'm gonna be Akumatized soon, Tikki. It can't be prevented. 

Tikki: Marinette, please! We'll find another way! 

Marinette: It's too late for me, Tikki...but it's not too late for you. Find someplace to hide, and quickly. If it's not today, it'll certainly be tomorrow. 

Tikki: Marinette...o-okay. I'll hide. But just know that anything you do as an Akuma is beyond your control, alright? 

Marinette: Sure thing, Tikki. And thank you for believing in me...it was fun being Ladybug while it lasted. 

Tikki: After you get De-Akumatized, you can be Ladybug again. Don't worry. 

Marinette: -holding a silk cloth in her hands- Yeah...sure. 

**The next day, at Francoise Dupont...**

Nathaniel: We need to find Marinette, and fast. 

Rose: Lets hope it's not too late. 

Juleka: I just hope she forgives us. 

Nathaniel: We should start search- 

Marinette: Did you need me? 

Nathaniel: AHH! Marinette! You scared me a bit. 

Marinette: Sorry, I'll- 

Nathaniel: Marinette, wait! We know Lila was lying. We were idiots. 

Rose: We're sorry we didn't believe you! 

Juleka: I honestly don't know how we fell for her over-the-top stories. Guess we were just that gullible... 

Marinette: T-thanks guys...but it's too late for me. I know without a doubt that I'm gonna be Akumatized, so before said Akumatization happens, I'm telling you a secret that nobody else can know, and it's that I'm Ladybug. 

Rose: W-what? 

Marinette: So if you see that alley cat...tell him I'm sorry. 

Suddenly, a faint flapping could be heard. 

Nathaniel: Akuma! 

Rose: Marinette! 

Juleka: Please, move! 

But it was too late. The Akuma flew into Marinettes silk cloth, as a light mask appeared around her face. 

Hawkmoth: **You poor girl. Being treated like a monster, when the real monster is Lila. She's turned everybody against you. But I can help you, Miss Heartbreak. All you need to do is to get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses.**

Marinette: Sure thing.

As Marinette's consumed by the dark energy, Nathaniel, Rose, and Juleka hightail it to Miss Bustier's class 

Nathaniel: Move it, lets go, double time! 

Rose: I'm going quadruple time! 

Juleka: You don't need to tell me twice! We're almost to Miss Bustier's class! 

Just as Miss Bustler was about to begin class, Nathaniel, Rose, and Juleka come bursting in. 

Miss Bustler: Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka, you three are late. 

Nathaniel: Who gives a shit about being late when Marinette's been Akumatized?! 

Everybody in class: WHAT?! 


	2. Lost All Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that Marinette was Ladybug, and after her recent Akumatization, Nathaniel, Rose, and Juleka make it to Miss Bustier's class and explain the bad news. But what happened next, nobody expected.

When the words left Nathaniels mouth, everybody was in shock, including Adrien. Marinette, Akumatized? She was always so cheery and happy. Although, considering how everybody had been treating her, it was eventual.

Alya: Are you telling the truth? How did she get Akumatized? 

Nathaniel: Why? You want to know WHY she has been Akumatized?! It's because of US! Because we didn't take her FUCKING FEELINGS into consideration! We thought Marinette was the monster, when in reality, WE were the real monsters. And we abandoned her, for what exactly? For a no good liar, that's who! 

Lila: Me? A liar? I thought we were friends, Nathaniel! Besides, she probably let herself be Akumatized. 

Nathaniel: Why, you little- 

Sabrina: You're wrong! 

This was something unexpected. Majorly so. Nobody expected Sabrina, Chloe's best friend, to stand up for Marinette. Let alone do it IN FRONT of Chloe. 

Sabrina: Marinette is a lot of things. Clumsy, creative, brave. Being so desperate as to willingly accept Hawkmoths power isn't one of them. She had to be bubbling with massive amounts of negative emotions to be Akumatized! A-and, she was the only person to stand up for me, when no one else would! 

Monotone female voice: I thank you for your kind words. 

This caused everybody to turn around, facing the figure behind them. It was a now Akumatized Marinette. Her eyes were covered by shadows, with her blue eyes now being a darker shade, glaring like daggers, with a stoic expression glued on her face, also having two tear streaks coming from her eyes. Her dark blue hair was tied into a bun by a silk cloth, she was levitating off of the ground, had red pants, and a grey shirt. Over that grey shirt was armor that went over her chest, having spiked shoulders and a heart in the center, with the heart having jagged lines representing cracks. In her right hand, she bared a saber that was red and black, with the saber having the same broken heart on Marinettes chest armor on the blade. 

Adrien: M-Marinette? 

Miss Heartbreak: It is Miss Heartbreak now, Mister Agreste. And if you are wondering; no. I do not blame you for...all of this. 

Almost on que, a familiar light mask outlined itself around Marinette's face 

Hawkmoth: **What are you doing?! Lure out Cat Noir and Ladybug so you can-**

Miss Heartbreak: I no longer take orders from you, Hawkmoth. 

What happened next was shocking, as everybody saw that the light mask that outlined Miss Heartbreaks face suddenly shattered before it dissapeared. She then drew her attention towards Sabrina. 

Sabrina: W-what? 

Miss Heartbreak: You were one of the minimal to stand up for me after Lila decieved them, so to show you my appreciation...-slashes her saber at Sabrina, causing her to turn into pure energy and become absorbed into the saber-...I will keep you save within my saber. And now...for your punishment, Lila. 

Lila: My punishment? What did I do? 

Nathaniel: You tried to ruin Marinette's life! And I'm almost tempted to let her punish you! 

Juleka: Ditto. 

Alya: That's not very- 

Nathaniel: Nice? Like you were? Once anybody mentions Ladybug, you throw all logic out the window and tend to your stupid blog! Not to mention how little you care for others, including yourself! You're basically a suicidal maniac! 

Nino: The hell, man?! While yes, she definitly can be more careful, she's more kind than you let on! 

Adrien: Lets just stop arguing and try to sort this out like logical humans. Please? 

Miss Heartbreak: All logic left after Lila arrived. Now, their is only lies and frauds. 

Nathaniel: Look, I know you're hurt, and I'm 100% telling the truth here when I say that they deserve punishment, but this is not the way! Please, just try to reason with us. If you won't do it for me, do it for yourself, Marinette! 

Miss Heartbreak: Did you not hear me the first time? I am no longer Marinette. I...am Miss Heartbreak. 


	3. Nowhere to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the parents of Ladybug know who she is, and found out that she had been Akumatized? Proud and supportive of her as Ladybug, and determined to save her as Miss Heartbreak, that's what!

Those words echoed in the back of Adrien's mind. Miss Heartbreak. He thought that Lila and her lies weren't doing any damage, but seeing Marinette as an Akuma right in front of him? He was more than convinced that he was wrong! And the other's were just as shocked as he was.

Alya: Marinette, why are you doing this?! 

Miss Heartbreak: Because you abandoned me, plain and simple. Chose Lila over me. Chose a girl you only knew for a few months over the person you've known for most of the school year, and your supposed 'best friend'. You didn't even bother to fact-check your sources. 

Nathaniel: -to himself- We need to find a way to fix this! 

With Miss Heartbreaks attention on the others, Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka manage to somehow sneak away without being caught by the Akuma. 

Rose: We need to tell Marinette's parents! T-they'll know what to do! 

Nathaniel: I don't know if that'll be any good. Considering to circumstances, we need Cat Noir! But he's not here! And we know that Ladybug ain't going to be showing up anytime soon! 

Juleka: Wait. That gives me an idea. 

Nathaniel: What is it? 

Juleka: Ever since Chloe revealed herself to be Queen Bee, we know how the Miraculouses work. Those little beings, Kwami's I think, are what trigger the transformation. So, we need to find Marinette's Kwami. 

Rose: Good thinking, Julie! But where could it be? 

Nathaniel: Possibly back at Marinette's place. 

Rose: Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get to it! 

**Meanwhile, at the Dupain-Cheng Residence...**

Tom: Sabine, I need to talk with you. 

Sabine: Is everything alright, dear? 

Tom: No. Have you noticed that Marinette has been...seemingly more depressed? 

Sabine: Yes, I have noticed that. Do you think somethings been bothering her? 

Suddenly, the trio from school burst through the doors of the bakery, panting like they just ran the marathon. 

Tom: Oh, my goodness! Are you guys okay? 

Rose: Marinette has been Akumatized! 

Sabine: Shes been what? 

Nathaniel: I know that it's hard to believe, but yes, she has. And if your wondering, no, Ladybug won't be coming to save the day. 

Juleka: And if you're wondering why, it's- 

Sabine: Marinette is Ladybug? 

Rose, Nathaniel and Juleka: ...WHAT?! YOU KNOW?! 

Tom: We've known for some time now, actually. We just never told her, because we respect her and her actions. 

Tikki: R-really? 

Everybody turned to the little voice. It was Tikki, which the other trio assumed was Marinettes Kwami. 

Sabine: Yes, we have. And we both thank you for watching over our daughter. Thank you, Tikki 

Tikki: B-but I should've been more supportive! She's been Akumatized, and it's all my- 

Nathaniel: Don't even finish that sentence, Tikki! This is all Lilas fault, as well with the entire class! 

Rose: And we wanna help save her! 

Sabine: And I'm willing to hold the mantle of Ladybug to save my daughter. 

Tikki: But we need more than just Ladybug to help us out. And I think I know who can help us! 

With a hopeful expression, Tikki gave the earrings to Sabine, and began to take her, Tom, Nathaniel, Rose, and Juleka to somebody that could potentially help them out in this situation. Even though this is something Tikki would not want to do, desperate times call for desperate measures. 


	4. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost near the end, peoples!

Tikki didn't think it would ever come to this. Marinette was pretty good at keeping her identity hidden, putting things simply. But now, since the cat was out of the bag (that's a pun Cat Noir would've loved), she knew that now was the right time to show them to Wang Fu. As they made it to Master Fu's residence, Nathaniel couldn't help but ask Tikki a question.

Nathaniel: Tikki, is this the place? 

Tikki: Yep. This is the house of Master Fu, guardian of the Miracle Box, the very thing that contains the Miraculouses. And ever since the previous events of that Sentimonster, the Temple, the Monks, and the other Miracle Boxes have all been restored. But now, we need his help! 

Entering the home of Master Fu, they made there way towards his living room, where he was comfortably sitting at his coffee table 

Tikki: Master! 

Master Fu: Tikki? Why are you showing yourself in front of others? 

Sabine: My daughter...Ladybug, she's been Akumatized. 

Master Fu: ...I see. Then this really is a dire situation. 

Nathaniel: Look, Mr. Fu, we messed up. Big time. We bought Lila's stories like a bunch of idiots! We want to make things better! Want to set things right. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng is willing to be Ladybug, to save her daughter, and I'm not going to let her do it alone! And I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us that we want to help Marinette, right?! 

Rose and Juleka: Yeah! 

Master Fu: ... 

Nathaniel: ... 

Master Fu: Very well then. 

Rose: Really? I-it's that simple. 

Master Fu: I only sense truth from Nathaniel's words, Rose. 

Getting up, Master Fu walked over to his gramophone, opening it up to reveal the Miracle Box. He then took out three specific Miraculouses from it: a hair comb, a wristband, and a choker, with three different colors of bright light filling the room. 

Nathaniel: Dibs on the Dragon. 

Juleka: The Snake for me, please. 

Rose: I want the Bee! 

Master Fu: Then it is settled. 

Pollen: Hello, my Queen, my name is Pollen, Kwami of the Bee Miraculous. 

Sass: Greetingsss, young lady. I am Sass, the Kwami of the Sssnake Miraculousss. 

Longg: It is a pleasure to meet you, kind sir. I am Longg, the Dragon Kwami, and the Kwami of the Dragon Miraculous. 

Introducing each other, the Kwami's begin to converse with their temporary owners, Nathaniel, Rose, and Juleka put on the Miraculouses, waiting for further instructions. 

Pollen: All you have to say to transform is 'Pollen, Buzz On'! 

Sass: In order to transssform, all you mussst sssay is 'Sass, Ssscales Ssslither'! 

Longg: In order to activate your Miraculous, you just have to say the following words: 'Longg, Bring the Storm'! 

Tikki: And for you to transform, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, is to say 'Tikki, Spots On'! 

Rose: Pollen, Buzz On! 

Juleka: Sass, Scales Slither! 

Nathaniel: Longg, Bring the Storm! 

Sabine: Tikki, Spots On! 

Master Fu: Excellent. Now, all you need are names to conceal your identities. 

Rose: Honeybee for me! 

Juleka: Medusa. 

Nathaniel: Draco 

Sabine: Madame Bug. 

Tom: Honey? Please...save our daughter. 

Madame Bug: Don't worry, Tom. I will, I promise I will. 

Saying that, Sabine, now known as Madame Bug, takes charge with the other three heroes, slinging her yo-yo into the air, zipping upward, with the others in pursuit. 

**Meanwhile, back at Francoise Dupoint...**

Draco: Whoa...this place got wrecked. 

Honeybee: What happened? 

Cat Noir: Hey there! Glad to have some help! 

Madame Bug: Cat Noir, can you please explain what has happened here? 

Cat Noir: My Lady? 

Madame Bug: Ladybug is currently...unavailable. For now, I'm here to take her place. My name is Madame Bug, by the way. 

Cat Noir: I hope she's okay...but, to answer your question, this is all Miss Heartbreaks doing. Sabrina, along with everybody minus Lila, were absorbed into her saber. Adrien managed to escape, telling me he saw Marinette, who was the Akumatized victim, stab Lila, but left no wound. Instead, Lila had a sudden freak out, curling into a ball as she whimpered to herself. 

Medusa: Wait, when she absorbed Sabrina into her saber, she did it to keep her safe. So, does that mean she still cares for her friends? Even after what they've done to her? 

Miss Heartbreak: Well done, you've cracked the code. 

Looking up, they saw none other than Miss Heartbreak herself, levitating above them, above the ruins of what remained of Francoise Dupoint. 

Cat Noir: Marinette, please! You've broken the link between Hawkmoth, which means you aren't being forced to do this! This isn't the Marinette I know! 

Miss Heartbreak: Why do you think I absorbed everybody into my saber? To keep them safe. I've delt with Lila, now I intend to get rid of Hawkmoth. For good. And if you wish to stop me, they you will have to fight me for it! 

Cat Noir: ...No, I will not. And I know how to fully break yourself away from this Akuma. 

Madame Bug: Cat Noir, I know what you're planning, but don't do it. If you reveal your identity, you won't know how she'll react! 

Cat Noir: Plagg, Claws In...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm a big dick that has a knack for cliffhangers.


End file.
